Is it you?
by Rendy
Summary: What will happen when NCIS investigate a murder case in Boston? WARNING This is a Tony/Kate(Maura) story!
1. Yay! Boston!

What will happen when NCIS has a case in Boston?

Dissclaimer: I do not own anything in this story! I wish I did!

**Chapter 1 Yay! Boston!**

As usual Anthony Dinozzo was dressed neatly in his suit. He sneaks up behind Ziva. "Good morning Tony" Ziva said turning to him.

"Oh C'mon Ziva! Just this once could you just let me say Boo! haha I got you!" "Well if you were more intelligent you could scare me. But that would never happen."Ziva laughed. "At least McGee gets scared"Tony checked his E-mail and got upset because there weren't any new mails. "Hey I don't get scared!"

"The only person who doesn't get scared is Gibbs. He's a big scary person." Tony realized that Gibbs might be listening."Who is the big scary person?"Gibbs was right behind Tony."Uh-nothing boss it's just McGee, he said that I'm a big scary person."

_SMACK!_

"Ouch!" "If you're done squeaking gear up! We have a dead marine in Boston." "Boston? Yay!" Tony cheered with no reason.

That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Please write a review!


	2. A dream

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Chapter2 A Dream**

Meanwhile at Boston...

"Hey, Maura I got a call from the NCS? No the Navy cops...What was it? The-" Jane was cut off by Maura. "The NCIS...that's what I think."Maura hoped that Jane wouldn't be curious why she knew. "Yeah that's it! They are coming here about the dead marine." Jane got a call and ran out the door.

_Oh my god! That was so close! I got to be careful. I hope the people from NCIS aren't Gibbs and his team..._Maura prepared to do autopsy.

"Nice driving Ziva! You made McGee sick!" Tony said as he was helping McGee stand. "Well Thank you Tony.""Boston PD has the bodie. we might be investigating together."Gibbs said when he got off the car.

"Hi! You must be Agent Gibbs. I'm Jane Rizzoli." Jane smiled to Gibbs since he looked very scary. Before Gibbs could say Hello Tony spoke. "Hi. I'm Specia Agent Anthony Dinozzo. Please call me Tony."Tony flashed his Dinozzo smile. "Hello Tony. Nice to meet you. Just in case I'm in a relationship." Ziva bursted out with laughter.

"Well this is agent McGee and agent Ziva. And by the way I am not interested in you." "Dinozzo go to Autopsy and talk with the Doc. McGee, Ziva go to the car and get the laptop." "Um-Gibbs I think Mcgee can get the laptop by himself. So I think I don't need to go with him." "Well McGee can't stand because of someone's driving." Tony regretted what he said. "I will get payback when this is over."

"I'll take you to Autopsy." "Thank you Jane. So is the Doc a old man who talks a lot? Our doc talks so much! He talks about his young memories..." "Who told you that our Doc is a man?" "What? You mean it is a she? Is she in a relationship too?" "Well see it for yourself." Jane opened the door. "Hey Maura. This is special agent Anthony Dinozzo." Maura turned and both Tony and Maura froze.

_Oh my God! It's Tony! He has become a gentleman!_

_Is it just me or does she look like Kate?_

"Maura?" "Ah-Sorry I haven't slept well... What was his name again?" "I'm Anthony Dinozzo. Call me Tony. Um it's hard to say but are you Kate? You look just like her in blonde." "Oh I'm sorry but my name is Maura Isles. Nice to meet you." "I guess I will leave you two alone then. If you need me I'll be talking with Gibbs." "OK. See you later Jane." Tony had a flashback of his memories with Kate.

_Flashback..._

_"Sexy as I wanna be. Got these fellas chasin me Outrages! As I wanna be-" "Outrages!" "Tony! How long have you been here?" "Long enough to know that you haven't shaved your legs for a week and that you area terrible singer." Kate throughs a sponge at him. "rrrrrrrrr Outrages!"_

"So who is this person Catllin Todd?" "She's an old- Wait a minute who said her name was Catllin Todd? I only said that you look like Kate." "Uh- Thats a common name you know? So who is she?" "Well OK. She's an old co-worker. I really liked her and when I decided to tell her my feelings she got shot at a terrorist." "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Maura hid her face because she was blushing a little.

_I can't believe he had feelings for me. How I wish I could say that I have the same feelings..._

"Uh- The cause of death is the shot in the chest. There was defensive wounds on his right hand." "Maura this is nothing about Kate but would you like to have dinner with me?" Tony flashed his Dinozzo smile.

"I would love to. Is seven thirty OK for you?" Maura's face was getting a little red. "Sure. I'll pick you up at your house." "Thank you. So I'll see you at seven thirty." Tony was so happy he skipped out the door.

That's all for this chapter! The next chapter will be better!

Please write a review!


	3. Always

Hope you loved the last chapter!

**Chapter3 Always**

7:00

Tony was getting dressed up as he was deciding with tie he should wear.

_Should I wear a red tie? Or a black tie? Which is best?_

Tony chose the black tie. He rented a car headed to Maura's house.

Meanwhile at Maura's house...

Maura got out of the shower. As she was dressing up she had a flashback.

_Flashback..._

_"You have to get out of here Kate!" The doctor said. Kate watched as Tony caughed and suffer his plague. Kate exited the room. She hugged Ducky and cried "He's gonna die!"_

She really did care about Tony and loved him a lot. When she heard Tony loved her it made her blush. Suddenly her door bell. She ran to the door happily.

"Good evening ." Tony gave her a red rose. "Well Good evening Tony. I love your necktie by the way." "Thanks. Do you like Italian?" "Yes. I love Italian." Tony opened the door for her.

"We didn't really get to introduce each other. I'm Maura Isles. I came to Boston five years ago." "Hey we are here." Tony said as he openend the door for Maura. "I thought we were going to a restraunt." Maura said in surprise. It was Tony's house. "Well I thought you might like my home made pizza." "I didn't know you cook." "You say like you have known me for years. Well I am good at cooking."

They went into his house. There was a table with a candle."You did this for me?" " Yeah kind of..." "Thank you Tony." Maura pressed her lips to Tony's. "I think I'm not hungry" she said as she kissed Tony.

They went to his room...

_Few hours later..._

In the bed Maura layed her head on Tony's arm. Suddenly Tony spoke "There was only one time I got scared. I got scared when I had a plague. I was scared that I might die you know but there was a person who stayed by my side even though she might get the plague." Maura tried to hide her tears but "I know it's you Kate. I didn't get the chance to say Thank you. Thank you Kate."

Tony hugged Kate and Kate bursted with tears. "I missed you so much Tony." She hugged him tight. "Kate I wanted to say this for years. I love you Kate. I love you so much." "I love you too Tony."

Thats it for this chapter!

Please write a review!


	4. Hey!

Thanks to the people who reviewed! Changed the chapter because it felt there was a rush to it. Hope you like it!

**Chapter4 Hey!**

"You got shot in front of me but why are you alive?" Tony wondered this since he noticed she was Kate. "That wasn't me it was a FBI agent. She was wearing a mask that looks like me but unfortunately she got shot by Ari. I was assigned to a undercover the day before. It was directors orders. I couldn't disobey." Kate wanted to say goodbye but the director didn't let her. "Well I'm glad that you are fine. How should we tell Gibbs?"

"I think he knows already."Kate laid her head on Tony's chest. "Really? He didn't even meet you."Tony stroke Kate's hair. "I think Director Shepard told him after Ziva killed Ari. He left a message at my desk saying "Kate! I'm glad you're doing well with the people in Boston!"

Tony's phone rang. "Hello McGee! Whatcha got? You got the killer? What!? Without me? Why didn't you call me? Oh- OK see you. Um they got the killer. The reason they didn't call me because Gibbs said not to." Tony was surprised."I told you he knew."

They got on the car and went to the Navy Yard because McGee mailed him to. When they got there Jane hugged Kate. "Kate.""Jane. I'm sorry. I was undercover." Then suddenly Abby hugged Kate so hard. "Kate! I missed you soooo much!" "I missed you so much too Abby." "So, how are you guys going?" Abby asked with a big smile

Tony put his hands around Kate's waist. He pulled her closer and answered "We're doing great!'. He gently kissed on Kate's forehead. Tony realize that he should talk about dating Kate to Gibbs. "Abby where's Gibbs?" Abby looked around and answered "He was just here before you guys came. I think he went back home."

Tony told Kate that he will go talk to Gibbs about their relationship. He grabbed his car keys and went to Gibbs house. When he got to Gibbs house he suddenly felt nervouse. He took a deap breath and entered Gibbs house. He walked towards the basement.

_It really seemed to be easy when I was driving. What am I going to say? Gibbs! I'm dating with Kate! No... He will kill me if I say that..._

Gibbs was working on his boat. Tony just stared at him. "You came here to watch me work on my boat?" Gibbs asked while scrubbing his boat. Tony got more nervous. "Gibbs... I want to talk about my relashionship with Kate. I know that it's breaking your rule but since after Kate died I realized that I really liked her. Now she's alive and I don't want to lose her again. I'm in love with Kate and if you fire me, I don't mind. I am happy to be with her." Tony looked at Gibbs reaction but he couldn't see his face because he was working on his boat.

"OK." Tony looked at Gibbs with surprise. "OK?" Tony was shocked how short he replied. "Yeah OK.I won't fire you two but if this effects on your jobs, you both are fired." Gibbs said with a big smile.

When Tony got back to the Navy Yard, Kate was sitting in her desk. Ziva was sitting in her new desk that was in front of Mcgee's desk. While Tony was gone Kate and Ziva were introduced to each other by Abby. Tony got to his desk and looked at Kate. She was wondering how it went with Gibbs.

_Why is Tony looking at me like that? Oh my god! It didn't go well with Gibbs! That's why he's looking at me like that!_

Tony walked towards Kate and with a big smile he said "Gibbs said OK!" Kate stood up and hugged Tony while bursting into tears. Tony wrapped her with his arms. "I love you Tony." Kate said as she looked up to Tony. "I love you more than anything Kate." They kissed passionately. "Eh-hem!" McGee and Ziva said. Tony and Kate jumped with surprise. They both forgot that they were in the office. Kate's face was turning red.

Ziva was watching the happy couple when she noticed that Tony was touching his pocket every minute. "Tony can I have a chat with you?" Tony looked at Ziva with a mysterious look. Ziva took Tony to the corner where Kate can't hear them. Ziva said with a big smile. "She will say yes Tony so don't be afraid!" Tony was surprised.

_Why does she know? Was I that obvious? Damn it! It was supposed to be a surprise!_

"Tony! Are you even listening? Tony! Focus!"

_SMACK!_

Ziva slapped the back of his head like Gibbs."What was that for?" Tony was a little upset. "For not listening to me. I just wanted to say good luck." Ziva said. Tony hugged Ziva. "Thanks." Tony said as he walked over to where Kate was._  
_

While Tony and Ziva were having a chat, Kate and McGee and Abby were talking about what happened while Kate was gone. Kate saw Tony coming back. "Hey! Don't talk with her so much! She's my future wife!" Tony said smiling at Kate.

THAT is it for this chapter! PLEASE write a review!


	5. Funny

Hope you loved the last chapter!

**Chapter 5 Funny**

Kate was surprised that Tony said that she was his future wife. Tony got on his knees and said "Ms. Caitlin Todd Will you marry me?" Kate was so happy. "Yes!" Kate was crying. Everyone including Gibbs was clapping.

They both were very happy. "Can I plan the party?" Abby looked to Kate and Tony with puppy eyes. Kate and Tony both answered "Yes you can." Abby jumped up and down.

_Two years later..._

"Daddy! Lets play together!" "Alright but first we have to help mommy." "OK!" The little girl answered happily.

After Tony married Kate they had a child named Kelly. It was given by Gibbs.

"Hey honey. I'm home." Tony tried to kiss her. "Don't call me honey in front of everyone when they come. It is embarrassing." Kate kissed Tony. "Ok. Kelly and I will do the cooking. You go rest." " Tony you don't have to do everything for me because I'm pregnant." "Well I don't want you to work hard." Tony said while taking Kelly to the kitchen.

The door bell rang. "I think that's McGee and Abby." Tony knew because he saw them from the window. "I'll get it!" Kelly ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Kelly! You've grown!" "Hello aunt Abby and uncle McGee!" " don't forget us." A person with a hat said. "Ducky! Grandpa Gibbs!" Gibbs smiled and lifted her up.

"You are just in time. Dinner is ready." Kate said standing by the door. "Kate! Wow how are you doing?" "I'm fine Abby." McGee sniffed. "Wow it smells good what is for dinner?" "Probie today's dinner is my homemade pizza!" Tony shouted from the kitchen. "I didn't know you cooked." McGee was impressed. "I didn't know too until we met at Boston." Kate let everyone in the house. "We didn't eat my pizza though." Tony grinned. Kate smashed her elbow to Tony's stomach. "Ow! That's not nice honey." "Oh Tony."Kate smiled.

Thanks for reading!

This is the end for this story! Or is it?

I'll write the next chapter next month! Please write a review!


	6. Kelly

**Chapter 6 Kelly...**

On Sunday Tony took Kelly to the park. They always go to the park when Tony doesn't have work. Kelly likes to play soccer so they practice together. When Kelly kicked the ball she suddenly spoke. "How are babies made?" Tony panicked. He didn't know how to answer her question.

_Why did she have to ask me? I'm not good at these difficult questions!_

"Kelly... I'm not good at explaining. I think Mom could answer that question for you." Tony said as he looked at how Kelly was upset. "OK... Oh! I have another question. What is sex?" Kelly asked. Tony panicked again.

_Why is she asking these difficult questions! Kate is going to have trouble answering._

"Kelly Why are you asking me?" Tony always thought that girls ask their mothers about these questions. "Because the boys in my class are talking about it. So I thought I should ask it to a boy." Kelly said. Tony remembered talking about those things at school with other boys.

"Don't tell me you can't answer this question too! Dad c'mon!" Kelly was getting upset. Tony picked up the ball. "Kelly..There are things that it's hard to explain. I wish I could tell you but this is not something I should explain to you right now. Maybe when you get older." Tony said.

When they got home Tony talked with Kate about the questions that Kelly asked. "She asked me about sex and how babies are made. What should I say?" Tony asked. "Let me handle this." Kate said as she walked towards Kelly.

"So the boys in your class talk about sex." Kate said looking straight into Kelly's eyes. "Babies are made by having sex."Kate said. "What is sex?" Kelly asked with a curious look. "Sex is...You will learn at school when you get older." Kate said hoping that Kelly won't ask more. "OK. But why do the boys in my class smile when they are talking about sex?"

This question made Kate smile. It reminded about how Tony acted like a pig when they worked together. Kate didn't have to think how to answer this question. "If you see them smiling while talking about sex, tell them that they are pigs. OK?" Kate was now looking at Tony who looked worried. "OK." Kelly said.

"Now I have to make lunch. Will you help me?" Kate asked Kelly. "OK!" Kelly liked helping people. Especially her mother Kate.

While Kate and Kelly were cooking Tony was worrying about Kate. She has not eaten breakfast at all. Tony walked over to Kate. He told Kelly to clean up her room. Kelly got upset. "I want to make lunch!" "Kelly you have to clean up your room first." Tony told her with a serious look. "Fine." Kelly said as she head to her room.

Tony wrapped his arms around Kate's big stomach. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." He said while kissing her neck. Kate giggled. "You want a boy don't you?" She said as she looked up to Tony. "Well girls are hard to handle."Tony said with a grin. He made Kate look towards him. "Are you fine honey? You haven't eaten breakfast at all." He said. Kate kissed his lips. "I'm fine. I just didn't feel like eating." She said with a smile.

She was happy how Tony cared about her. She was really fine but a little dizzy when she got up.

Suddenly she started to feel dizzy. Tony noticed that and cached her before she fell down. He called the ambulance as soon as possible.

**Hope you liked it!**

What happens next? Please write review!


	7. Good thing

Hope you liked the last chapter!

**Chapter7 Good thing**

At the hospital...

As Kate opened her eyes she couldn't really see because it was really bright. She felt something squeezing her hand. "Kelly?" Kate tried to look at the person who was squeezing her hand.

"Mommy!" Kelly cried. She was really worried about her. Then Kate heard Tony's voice. "Hey. How ware you doing?" Kate smiled. "I feel better." Kate said. Tony explained to her what caused her dizziness. It was because she has haven't taken enough food.

At night Tony sat next to Kate and hold her hand. Kelly was at home with Tony's father who flew from Hawaii to take care of Kelly while Tony was at the hospital. Tony was looking at Kate. She looked very happy. Kate woke up and looked at how tired Tony was.

Tony was becoming sleepy but he wanted to stay up until Kate's face turned into a funny face. He wanted to take a picture. Even though Tony became mature he was still the old Tony. Kate watched as how Tony tried to stay up.

_So nice of him to try to stay up to see my face... Wait a minute! Why does he have a phone in his hand! He was trying to take a picture of my face!_

Kate squeezed his hand as hard as possible. Tony jumped up with surprise. Kate looked at Tony with a angry look. "You were going to take a photo of my face! You never change." Kate smiled. "Should I be more mature?" Tony was worried that Kate didn't like his childish part. "I love the way you act like a child." Kate said looking into Tony's eyes._  
_

Tony's face was only a few inches away from Kate's face. They closed their eyes and kissed. Tony smiled against Kate lips. "Good thing Gibbs isn't here. He would slap my head if I was day dreaming about you. He said to do those things at home and not in front of him. I think he's jealous about me being happy." Tony said as they both laughed. "Yeah good thing he's not here." Tony jumped up and Kate froze. They both looked at the door.

It was Gibbs standing by the door. "I just wanted to know if Kate is fine." he said looking at Tony. Tony gulped. "It seems that you are feeling much better Kate." Gibbs grinned.

Since Kate was pregnant she had to stay in the hospital. Three days later a girl was born.

**Thats for this chapter!**

Please give me ideas for the baby name!


	8. Chapter 8 Hello

Sorry it took time for me to update! Please write a review!

**Chapter 8 Hello**

"Hey there." Tony said to the little girl. Her name was Catherine. "She's so cute!" Kelly said with a big smile. Kate smiled.

When they got home they were surprised to see everyone celebrating the new born baby. Kate was happy to see Jane was there too. She handed Catherine to Tony and hugged Jane as hard as she can."I missed you so much!" Kate said. "Me too." Jane smiled.

_Five years later..._

"Daddy! " Alex shouted. Alex was born two years later after Catherine. "Hey Alex! How were you doing?" Tony said. "I missed you a lot!"Alex said as he hugged Tony. Tony had to go to Paraguay for investigation. When Tony picked Alex up in his arms two girls came running to her. "Daddy you're home!" They hugged Tony's legs. Tony let Alex on the ground and hugged the two girls. "I missed you guys so much!" Tony said. When he stood up he saw Kate leaning by the wall. Tony walked towards her. He kissed Kate passionately.

After they pulled away. They saw their children's eyes were covered by Jane's hand. Jane had been helping Kate while Tony was gone. "Welcome back Tony." Jane said smiling. "Thanks for protecting them while I was gone." Tony said. "Your Welcome." Jane said as she took the kids outside so Tony and Kate could spend time together alone.

Tony wrapped Kate with his arms. They kissed again. "I missed you so much." Kate said looking into Tony's eyes. "Me too." Tony said as he kissed her neck. Kate giggled. "When I went to Paraguay I remembered the time we went together. I got you a present." He said as he gave her a bag. "Oh my gosh! This is the bag I wanted! And it's not fake! How did you get it?" Kate said as she smiled. "Well when we solved the case the goverment said that they will do anything and so I asked them if they will buy a bag for me-" Tony was cutt off by Kate's kiss. "Thank you."

_Later that day..._

"I'll get it Mommy!" Kelly shouted as she went to the door. When she opened the door Abby hugged Kelly. "You've grown up! You look just like your mother." Abby said. "Thank you." Kelly said. Today was thanksgiving and they were all going to have dinner at Kate's house. As soon as everyone came they all started to eat dinner together. While Tony and Abby and the other people on Gibbs team drank wine together. Gibbs gave the kids toys made by wood. Alex got a Ferrari shaped car, Catherine got a pony, Kelly also got a pony.

The kids all loved Gibbs. He would take them to Zoos , amusement parks, and movies. After Gibbs gave the kids the presents he took the kids to their parents room. The kids sat on the big bed. Gibbs began to tell the funny stories about Kate and Tony. "Your mommy and daddy always act like a child. Your daddy once kissed a boy." Gibbs said with a smile. "Eww Yucky!" The kids said. They talked until the kids got sleepy. As the kids got to sleep Gibbs covered them with a blanket.

When Gibbs came back where everyone is Kate walked towards him. "Thank you for taking care of the kids." Kate said as she handed Gibbs a glass of wine. "I love them. They are like their parents." Gibbs said as he laughed. When Tony was drinking wine he looked at their family photo. Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey Guys! Lets take a photo together!" Tony said.

They all huddled up. "McGee! Why is it taking so long?"Tony said. "I'm just adjusting the light... Ok I got it!" McGee said as he ran to them. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate. "Say cheese!" Gibbs said. They all smiled.

**Thats it for this Chapter! Please write a review!**


End file.
